This invention relates to novel compounds having retinoid-like activity. More specifically, the invention relates to compounds comprising a tetralin ester of phenolic acids and terephthallic acids. The acid function of the phenyl containing moiety may also be converted to an alcohol, aldehyde or ketone or derivatives thereof, or that group may be alkyl or H.